


Love and the Future

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bondage, Church Route, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Muscles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post Time Skip, Rough Kissing, Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: For the first time, Dorothea and Petra set aside time to truly explore their love for one another.





	Love and the Future

“You all ready, Petra?” Dorothea asked her love, feeling her body have a battle of nerves against arousal against excitement inside herself. She was lying on the bed she and Petra had shared ever since returning to the monastery a few months ago to help the Church fight the war against the Empire. Petra, done lighting a few candles so they wouldn’t be doing all this in the dead of night, smiled as she looked upon her partner.

“Indeed, Dorothea. I trust you are having excitement?” Dorothea opened her mouth, and decided it was better to just close it, nodding. She  _ was _ excited - how could she not be? It was just… this was the first time they were going to properly, really have sex. Ever since they’d reunited, five years apart after their brief romance at the academy, they’d had a few sexual encounters - mostly a lot of grinding, maybe getting each other off from some stroking through underwear. But actually, really setting aside the time to be with each other and make love… they’d never done that before. But by gods, she was excited. She just didn’t know what to expect, especially from Petra. Even from their previous, experimenting sessions, Petra had controlled the pace of things, and Dorothea didn’t know if she was excited or scared to be at the mercy of that power in a new and unexplored sexual situation.

Considering how wet she’d gotten, just sitting on the bed, thinking about it - she was much more excited than scared.

Petra joined her on the bed, running a hand up her arm. Dorothea looked over, smiling as her princess of a lover looked simply divine in the candlelight. 

“You look beautiful.” Dorothea told her, Petra laughing a little from embarrassment. “Really, Petra.” She said, more resolutely.

“As are you, Dorothea.” The tension between the two was palpable, as was the awkwardness. They both knew where this encounter was going to go, but neither of them knew how to start, how to initiate their encounter. Slowly, Dorothea reached out and ran a hand over Petra’s cheek, stroking it gently. 

“I love you.” Dorothea told her. “And I’m glad you’re the one I get to do this with.” That was the most important thing to her at least. All those failed dates she’d gone on, all those people who it hadn’t worked out with - she’s glad it hadn’t. All so she could’ve met Petra, all so their relationship could reach this moment.

“And I love you so dearly.” Petra replied, leaning in to kiss Dorothea. Her lips were soft, as they always were, the Brigid princess’s arms going to her love’s shoulders, not breaking the kiss. It started slow, a passionate yet muted kiss, each girl’s hands gently holding one another. But quickly, the kiss grew in momentum, and their hands began to wander - arms, shoulders, belly, hair. With just enough force, Petra pushed Dorothea onto her back, lightly lying across her as her hand traced her belly, Dorothea lightly sighing as the nice sensation ran over her body. And then that gentle, light sensation turned to something more intimate, and exciting as Petra’s hands slid upwards to cup her breasts, gripping them tightly enough to draw a heated reaction out of her love.

“Petra…!” Dorothea sighed, her body instinctively pushing against Petra’s. 

“Is it… good?” Petra asked, some nerves showing in her voice. Dorothea opened her eyes, smiling at her love.

“Petra, you could d-do anything to me, and I’d love it.” Dorothea said, moaning ever so slightly as Petra squeezed her chest again. “A-Anything.” She repeated. Petra gulped, looking down at her form, before looking back at her face.

“I can’t help but be asking, then…” Petra whispered as she broke the kiss. “To be seeing… all of you.” Dorothea shakily agreed, feeling Petra’s hand retract from her chest, automatically turning away from Petra to undo her dress. “I have thanks.” Petra told her.

“No, I do.” Dorothea laughed, looking at Petra’s form. Petra didn’t exactly wear a ton on her torso to start with, but the prospect of seeing that full form unbound woke a fire in her loins. As much as she was attracted to Petra, it still felt weird to get undressed in front of her - even if, within moments, they’d be baring pretty much all to one another. But even then, Dorothea thought, it still felt weird. Turning back to Petra, Dorothea’s jaw hit the bed when she gazed upon the glorious, divenly sexy form of her love.

Petra clearly had a faster - or just different - idea of how things were going to progress that evening. Whilst Dorothea had undressed to dark-coloured underwear, thinking it was more alluring than disrobing entirely immediately, Petra had had the opposite thought - the next time Dorothea looked over to her love, she was completely naked, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Dorothea opened her mouth and closed it again, not sure where she’d be looking, ironically being more drawn to her love’s greatest attribute that was always on her display - her prominent, well outlined abdomen muscles. Her body was something akin to the perfect shape - hard, formed muscle that still held the softness that Dorothea loved, powerful thighs that looked as if they could crush a large melon - Dorothea felt a thrill between her legs, picturing  _ her _ head between those thighs. Petra had eyes for one thing, well, two things, her immodest, soft-looking breasts, still hidden by her black, lacy underwear.

“You are simply…” Was all Petra said, and she was upon Dorothea, pushing her onto her back. Dorothea gasped as Petra’s teeth nipped at her neck, before moving to her lips, her kisses hungrier, more erotic then the ones they’d share casually. All Petra could think about was Dorothea’s body - in all honesty, when they were alone, there were few things Petra could think about other then Dorothea’s body. She was an angel, a goddess walking upon the earth - her wonderful, round breasts, her soft, pale stomach, her shapely, prominent behind. All of these things dominated Petra’s carnal thoughts, and she finally had the chance to see them in all the glory they deserved to be seen in.

She wanted Dorothea, all to herself, and at least for tonight, she was.

Petra wasted no time getting into the mood, her gentle kisses quickly melted into a more erotic display of affection, nibbling at Dorothea’s ears, sending the singer writhing underneath her efforts. Her hands ran across Dorothea’s stomach and ribs, her nails raking over them in a way that was both exciting and tantalising, yet not feeling seriously painful. Petra’s assault on her senses was so absolute, Dorothea had no idea what she should be doing with her hands, settling on to just digging into Petra’s back as her lover went to town on her. Slowly, Petra moved down her body, briefly stopping to bite roughly at Dorothea’s neck, the singer groaning from the mixed pain and pleasure flowing through her, not caring that there would undoubtedly be a mark in the morning. Continuing on, Petra reached around her back and unclasped her underwear, freeing her chest and giving her full access to Dorothea’s most prominent attribute.

If there was one way to describe how Petra made love, it was rough. Not that that was a bad thing, Dorothea thought, goddess no - she wouldn’t have it any other way. Petra bit and nibbled her way down her body, stopping to pay attention to her breasts, tugging and kneading her chest, causing the songstress to arch her back in ecstasy.   
“You’re quite the distracting, dressed as you are being on the battlefield.” Petra murmured, referring to her normal attire. “All I can be thinking is… about this, sometimes.” Dorothea didn’t even have an answer, she just opened her mouth and moaned as Petra became a bit more rough with her breasts, pinching at them enough to not hurt, but draw these meticulous reactions out of her. Smiling devilishly, Petra brought up her knee between Dorothea’s thighs, grinding against her underwear, Dorothea reeling from the two-point assault. Further down Petra’s head moved, her attention moving from her breasts to Dorothea’s soft, smooth stomach, planting a myriad of kisses across her belly.

“Pe-Petra…” Dorothea groaned, spreading her legs a bit more, her hands knotting within Petra’s hair. “P-Please, I need you.” Petra looked up her body, smiling warmly, planting one last kiss upon her navel, before clambering down further, her fingers briefly stroking across her legs and thighs, before the real event began. Stripping away the last piece of clothing adoring Dorothea’s flawless body, Petra’s tongue ran up her legs, slowly, slowly... When her head finally reached between her thighs, Dorothea felt her hands grip Petra’s hair perhaps too hard as her legs slipped around her neck. Goddess, it was like nothing else she imagined. In the couple of rather explicit novels she had borrowed from Bernadetta, she’d imagined someone going down on her to be a gentle, sensual affair. But with Petra, it was nothing like that. It was almost as if she was trying to force her tongue as hard against Petra as possible, her hands clamped so hard on her hips it hurt, so wonderfully good. One of Dorothea’s hands slipped away from Petra’s hair to grope at her own breast, playing with herself to simply elevate the divine feeling emanating between her legs. Petra could barely think - the taste of Dorothea was addictive, like an unceasing flow of nectar. The pressure of her thighs on her shoulders and head just made her lick faster, and before she was even aware of it herself, her own hand was at her own core, rubbing away at herself from the sheer eroticism of the event.

“Petra!” Dorothea cried, tightening her thigh’s grip on either side of Petra’s head. Petra made an odd noise between her legs, and Dorothea’s mind went blank, like a great fire in her mind as some of Petra’s teeth grinded against her clit. “PETRA!” Dorothea screamed her lover’s name, and every muscle in her body tensed as her climax hit her like a score of horses. She expected to have a few moments to cool down and let her orgasm pass, but Petra didn’t seem to care - she was still between her legs, moving from her clit to further down, pushing a finger inside Dorothea, making the singer gasp for air as a newer, more brutal wave of pleasure hit her. Her fingers still in her, Petra moved her body back up, going in to kiss Dorothea passionately again as she pumped her fingers in and out of Dorothea, pressing their bodies against each other so firmly it became hard to discern where one girl began and the other ended. Dorothea held onto Petra tightly with one hand, using her as leverage to pump her hips to the rhythm of Petra’s fingers, the one entangled in the sheets, feeling if she’d let go she’d shatter into a thousand pieces.

And when she did, it really did feel as if she shattered into a thousand, thousand pieces.

“Petra!” Dorothea shrieked, hitting a high note, as her second orgasm of the night hit her even harder then the one only moments before, her thighs grinding against Petra’s hips. Petra just silenced her cries with a powerful, hungry kiss, Dorothea moaning into her mouth as she rode her climax out, the thrusting of Petra’s fingers slowing, and finally leaving her lower lips, Dorothea twitching as Petra ran her fingers over her one last time.

“That was… yeah.” Dorothea said weakly, her arms around Petra’s neck.

“Do you need rest, Dorothea?” Petra asked. Dorothea quickly shook her head, sitting up to prove her point.

“No, no, I’m fine. That was just… my first proper time having sex like that, and it was, like… Petra, you’re a love master.” Petra’s cheeks grew pink from the compliant, laughing awkwardly.

“You were also my first proper encounter, Dorothea, and I-” Dorothea silenced her with a finger to her lips. “W-What is it, Dorothea?” Petra asked, brushing her hand away.

“You don’t get to say how it was, until I  _ do you _ .” She poked her girlfriend in the chest, giggling a bit as she did so. Quickly, Dorothea straddled Petra’s body, stroking her cheek gently. “I have to give you what you gave me before you really know what it’s like.” Petra stammered something indecipherable, but as Dorothea began to kiss at her neck, she quickly voiced an interruption.

“D-Dorothea, m-may I be asking you to do something?” Dorothea ceased her efforts, looking at Petra’s face, surprised to see her love so meek and embarrassed.

“What is it, Petra?” She asked, Petra glancing down the side of the bed.

“I like having control over myself, normally. In battle, in politics. But when it is just us two… when it is just us, making love...” Petra told her, rummaging down the side of her bed. “Dorothea… I want you to be having control over myself.” 

“You want me to… tie you up?” Petra nodded wordlessly. The blush of her face darkening. Dorothea gulped and took the rope from her hand, Petra placing her hands at the bars of her bed, her partner wordlessly binding her to the bed tightly, trying not to think about how wet she was getting herself, despite not being the one at her mercy. Petra closed her eyes and tensed her strength against the rope. No matter how she tugged or fought, the rope stayed tight, and she understood she was trapped, at the mercy of Dorothea. Opening her eyes, she saw the look in her eyes, and felt that now all-too familiar thrill of desire run through her body. Now, looking down at the most powerful woman she knew, utterly at her mercy. As she bound her, she kissed Petra passionately, the princess of Brigid’s response being more powerful and needy now that she’d lost her main tool of power. All done, she sat up, looking upon her girlfriend. Dorothea licked her lips and looked at her new place of conquest, wondering where she should start. 

Obviously, it was Petra’s greatest assets, first.

Gently and tenderly, Dorothea ran her tongue over Petra’s pronounced stomach muscles, her hands sliding upwards to work away at her chest. She was so warm, Dorothea thought to herself, as Petra twitched with pleasure, sighs and groans coming as Dorothea played with her breasts. If this was any other situation, she felt like she could just go to sleep, cradled in the warmth of Petra’s body. But now wasn’t the time for sleeping, absolutely not. As much as she’d love to trace the outline of Petra’s wonderful abs all night, she had more pressing issues.

“Dorothea…” Petra moaned, rocking back and forth on the bed. “I’m… needing you.” Dorothea didn’t give in, yet, massaging one thigh whilst licking away at the other. Petra sounded like she was in agony, yet the look on her face was the opposite. She rocked her hips towards Dorothea’s face, trying to entice her love to bury her face where it was needed the most. Dorothea looked up into Petra’s yearning eyes and grinned like a banshee. “This isn’t being fair, Dorothea!” Petra groaned, trying to rub her thighs together despite the beauty currently lurking between them. Dorothea could be a tease, but she wasn’t going to be cruel to Petra, not yet at least. Tantalisingly slow, Dorothea lowed her face down, and gently ran her tongue across the length of Petra’s lower lips, feeling Petra shudder under her hands. This was the first time their lovemaking had reached such an intimate stage - and this was the first time Dorothea had ever gone down on a woman. And by gods, Dorothea had always thought herself as a hopeless bisexual, but considering how it felt and tasted - she really might be hooked on women for good.

If things went the way she wanted with Petra, she probably would be, anyway.

“Doro...thea!” Petra gasped, her back arching and twisting as Dorothea’s confidence grew and her licks became more and more pronounced. “More… hard… more… fast!” Dorothea could hear the rope that bounds Petra’s hands to the bed groaning under the pressure, and she got a thrill knowing how much control she had over her lover right now. Raising her hips slightly, she grinded herself against Petra’s leg, moaning into Petra as she rocked against her knee. Her hands slid beneath Petra’s body, digging her nails into her behind, making her squirm from the mix of pleasure and pain.

It was maddening. Horribly, wonderfully, addictively maddingly. Dorothea’s licks and touches weren’t fast enough, not firm enough - they felt nothing short of a blessing from above, but they weren’t enough to push Petra over the edge. Again, she strained against the ropes binding her hands, desperate to get that little bit of extra force that’ll push her into the well of ecstasy she craved so badly. But she wasn’t strong enough. She was her love’s mercy, and it was driving her insane.

“Dorothea, please!” Petra pleaded, grinding herself against Dorothea’s mouth. It was there - her orgasm, her lust, her need, right on the precipice. Dorothea’s licks grew faster, faster, firmer, firmer, and finally, finally the feeling of climax spread across her body…

…

…

And stopped, as Dorothea moved away from her thighs, a devilish grin on her face.

“Not yet, my dear Petra.” Dorothea whispered, and letting out a half-scream, Petra tugged on the rope with all her might.

There was a surprising crack that resounded through the room, but Dorothea didn’t have a moment to think about it’s source - at least, until Petra’s hands clamped on the back of head and pulled her face back in, half-screaming as her tongue graced her clit. Dorothea was, frankly, amazed. She’d talked about before how she’d wanted to ‘bare it all’ and ‘give control’ to Dorothea through the rope, but was she so needy she’d snapped the rope with just the force of her hands. She briefly thought about the prospect of bringing chains to their next encounter, but any frivolous thoughts melted away as Petra’s legs were flying over her shoulders and held her even more tightly, her moans echoing through the room like they were all Dorothea could hear now. Feeling her release was close, Dorothea ran one hand tenderly over her thighs, before sliding it below her working tongue and deep inside Petra, feeling the princess’s legs curl tighter around her head and neck. Working her fingers and tongue faster and faster, Dorothea matched the thrusting reaction of Petra’s hips, feeling her lover tighten around her fingers.

  
“Doro....thea!” Petra gasped, her voice breaking off into her natural homeland’s tongue, which for some indiscernible reason to Dorothea, was incredibly hot. Pulling her fingers out of Petra, despite her moans of frustration, Dorothea moved lower and pushed her face deep into Petra, her tongue pushing her way inside her love. Petra screamed, writhing on the bed as her entire body coiled around Dorothea’s head and neck, her pelvis and breasts feeling as if they were on fire. Her orgasm felt as if it lasted for minutes, the feeling of Dorothea’s tongue inside her simply keeping the flame burning for much longer then it was meant to, until finally the feeling escaped her body and Petra’s body unlocked, flopping back onto the bed, panting as if she ran a marathon. Dorothea sighed, extracting herself from Petra’s thighs and throwing herself next to her lover, no words being spoken between the two for a long while.

All Dorothea could think about was how  _ good _ she felt. With how low-key and rushed their previous sessions had been, she hadn’t at all expected real, proper sex to be so incredibly good. Even just thinking of Petra between her legs again said a tingle up her spine, and she had to resist the urge to get herself off at that moment. That, coupled with how good it had felt for Petra to hold onto her with strength enough to shatter a thick rope.  _ “Oh goddess. _ ” Dorothea thought.  _ “She’s so hot when she’s controlling me. _ ” Though, she kept her thoughts to herself.

“You’re wild in bed, Petra.” Dorothea panted, rolling over the rest her head on Petra’s chest. Petra looked over and mock-frowned at her love, her smile quickly breaking out.

“You are a jerk, Dorothea.” Petra said shortly. “Giving me denial like that.”

“It was worth it, to see you break the rope like that. Seeing you control me like that, holding onto me with your whole body…” Dorothea panted even with the thought of what had happened. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything quite so exciting.” Petra laughed a little, smiling warmly.

“If I having my way, we’ll have plenty more moments such as that in the future.” She answered, and at Dorothea’s inquiring noise, went quiet, the two of them descending into silence for the next few minutes.

For a time, Petra remained deep in thought, thinking of an idea that had been burrowed in her mind ever since months ago, when she and Dorothea had been reunited. A risky idea, considering the situation, difference in societal statue, and the situation in Brigid. No one may accept it - Brigid may pay for her decision. But that was the question - could she weigh up her country, and the chance of problems, against the one woman she had fallen for so hard, and had the once-in-a-lifetime chance to once again be with, after so many years. She looked over at her love, resting her eyes on her chest, looking like the reincarnation of a goddess. She was so beautiful,so graceful, so undeserving of someone such as Petra… 

“I love you, Petra.” Dorothea whispered, cuddling up to Petra again. “You’ve changed my life, through and through.” Petra smiled widely, taking her turn to rest her head on Dorothea’s sizable chest. 

But yet she loved her, all the same. In the end, that decision was pretty easy, actually.

“I love you dearly as well, Dorothea.” She whispered back. “You’ve been a friend… no, more a friend like no one else.” Dorothea giggled a little bit.

“Well, after what we just did to each other, I’d hope we were a bit more than just friends.” She told Petra. “What do you think best describes our relationship, hmm?” Petra looked up at her a little, thinking, before giving her answer.

“I’d like to be calling you my wife, if I’m to be honest.” She said rather flatly, even as Dorothea felt her heart escape her chest. Did she really just say that? That, of all things, whilst they were both utterly naked and still wet with the excess of sex? No, she had to have imagined that. Right? One look at Petra's face showed she absolutely _hadn't_ imagined that.

“P-P-Petra!?” Dorothea gasped. “What do you mean, wife? I-I mean, I know we’ve talked about the future a bit, but I-”

“Do...Do you not want to be my wife?” Petra said, a sudden spike of fear running across her face. Dorothea opened her mouth, and then she realised. 

_ “Oh goddess. She means it.” _ This wasn’t Petra being cute, or misunderstanding something. Maybe in Brigid such a thing wasn’t as huge a deal, not needing any grand gestures. But Dorothea had to check - had to make sure this really was what she was thinking.

“Petra… are you proposing to me?” Dorothea said slowly. Petra cocked her head, clearly not following the exact meaning. “Are you asking me to marry you?” Petra’s smile went wide and she nodded animatedly, a look of fragile longing and tenderness flowing across her beautiful features.

“Indeed! I… wish to spend my life with you, Dorothea. Our time apart, and then fighting together… I was learning that I cannot be without you. So…” Her voice broke a little bit, and Dorothea realized she’d been putting up a brave front for this most important of questions. She fought back emotion, and continued. “I… was having fear that… one of us will die during the war…” Dorothea felt her heart ache at those words. She knew. She understood.

“And then you wouldn’t get a chance to say this, wouldn’t you?” Dorothea finished for her. Petra nodded, tugging on her hand.

“I will not, um, ‘beat around the bush’, so to speak, anymore.” Petra straightened up, kneeling before Dorothea. Dorothea, feeling it would be improper to still be lying down, mirrored her pose.

“So, will you marry me, Dorothea?” Dorothea didn’t answer straight away - she hoped the hug she threw around Petra’s shoulders, the kiss she graced her lips, and the fact she bowled her over onto her back spoke for itself.    
  
“Of course!” Dorothea cried, holding onto Petra like no tomorrow. “I’ll spend the rest of my days with you, Petra, until the day I die.” There was no holding it back - tears were leaking from her eyes, and Petra giggled as those warm tears dripped onto her bare chest - even as tears were dripping from her own face. “I love you so, Petra.” Dorothea whispered. She wondered, back before they’d been separated due to war and Brigid’s situation. If Petra had been the one, the one she’d been looking to spend her life with. And when they’d found each other once more… she’d dared to hope, but… so soon? It was insane. Insane. But she was elated, so divinely happy, all the same.   
  
“I love you too, dear Dorthea.” Petra replied, cuddling Dorothea tightly.

“How long were you planning this?” Dorothea asked, wiping her face with her arm.

“If I am being honest… some time. I’ve been wanting marriage with you for a long time… but it was this evening when, when we were having the most wonderful love, I was just having the thoughts to… tell you how I’m feeling.”Petra beamed, and Dorothea sniffed as a whole new wave of tears dripped down her cheeks. “Bernie and the others will be wanting knowledge of this, of course.

“Who knows how they’ll react.” Dorothea laughed. “Though I can imagine Bernie will be over the moon for us, considering how hard she worked all those years ago to set us up.”

“Indeed, Bernie was a hard worker, having making sure we had time to be alone.” Petra added, the memories of their academy days flowing into her mind.

“On that note…” Dorothea said, her face growing grave. “She’s next door, isn’t she?” When they’d returned to the Monastery, since anyone could take any room, Dorothea and Petra had taken the room next door to Bernie’s. “And we were pretty loud…” Petra laughed, waving her off.

“I should not be worrying. Besides, I’ve at least once been having a lack of sleeping, and heard Bernie and Marianne engaging in similar pleasures.” Dorothea had always been a quick sleeper, so she’d never  _ heard that _ , but she couldn’t help but giggle.

“I didn’t know our Bernie had that much game.” She laughed, and they soon descended into quiet, drinking from each others warmth and joy. Eventually, Dorothea giggled to herself.

“What are you having thoughts of, Dorothea?” Petra asked her.

“I was just thinking, y’know.” Dorothea told her. “I have to say, though, I never imagined I’d be getting proposed to when I was completley naked, after having the best sex of my life.”

“The best sex of your life  _ thus far _ .” Petra corrected, running a tender hand down Dorothea’s side.

“The best sex of the evening?” Dorothea said, a grin creeping over her face as the mood became a bit more intimate once more.

“Perhaps.” Petra said, licking her lips a little. Her fingers were going up towards Dorothea’s breasts once more, and before she knew, Dorothea was sighing as she strong yet tender fingers were playing with her, dropping her back into the hazy world of lust.

“What are you thinking of doing, then, Petra?” Dorothea asked her knew fiance. Petra didn’t answer straight away - she quickly lent, still on top of Dorothea, over the edge of the bed, and withdrew something that sent a tingle down to Dorothea’s most sensitive area.

“I’m perhaps having thinking that  _ I _ want a bit of control now, Dorothea.” Petra said, holding another length of rope suggestively, a look of almost hunger running across her face. Giggling, Dorothea tried to scramble away from under Petra, but all he succeeded in doing was flipping herself over to her stomach, making it all the easier for Petra to bound her hands behind her back, leaving her to struggle in her bonds. Dorothea tilted her head as much as she could, rolling onto her side to mock-glare at Petra, despite feeling as if she was going to explode from the pent up arousal she was feeling - and the lack of ability she had to do anything about it with her bound arms. 

“So, now that I’m your prisoner - your beautiful, utterly divine, sexy prisoner.” She added, sticking out her shapely behind for the added effect. “What are you going to do to me?” She licked her lips seductively, and even a little bit, she knew her charms were working on her lover. She tried to struggle in her bonds, fight her way out of the knots she’d been bound in, but she was trapped - and she couldn’t believe how horny it was making her. Petra reached out and lightly stroked her behind, Dorothea shuddering ever so slightly even from that tender touch.

“I’m not having sure.” Petra murmured, her finger dancing up and down her side. “But I am knowing I’ll have to repay you for teasing me.” She smiled, leaning down to kiss Dorothea. “And I am thinking you’ll be getting little sleep this evening.” Dorothea met the kiss hungrily, even more passionately than before, even as she couldn’t stroke her love’s cheek, or relive the growing itch in her nether regions.

“I love you, so much Petra.” Dorothea whispered. “And because I love you so much, I want you to fuck my brains out.” She added, gritting her teeth as she spread her legs on her side.

“I’m not sure what that words means that well.” Petra said, smiling. “But I’ll be sure to be as much of a teaser to you as you were to me. And to begin with.” She continued, rolling Dorothea onto her back, straddling her love’s face with her thighs. “Please me well, and I might let you off sometime this night.”

Dorothea didn’t know if it was the taste of Petra that she craved so much, or the knowledge that she’d have to fight to get herself off, but either way, she didn’t need to be told twice, and Petra gave out a long moan as their second bout of lovemaking got underway, fuelled infinitely more by the new bond of love shared between the two young lovers.

At least, in the morning, the news of their engagement was a good enough reason to hide the dark bags under their eyes - though Dorothea and Petra could both tell Bernie saw through their half-lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
